A web browsing environment enables users to share and view information over the Internet. A web browser is a tool that provides a user interface and functionality (e.g., searching, displaying, etc.) for interacting with information over the Internet (e.g., webpage). Much advancement, such as web services and browser extensions, has been made to provide a more immersive user experience when interacting with information within a web browsing environment. A drawback to interacting with information within a web browsing environment often comprises limitations to privacy, configurability, and overall user functionality. In contrast, a desktop environment facilitates applications that may have a more enhanced user interface, configurability, user functionality, and/or security than a web browsing environment.